Creepypasta: The Final Night
by Duperghoul
Summary: My idea of a 'free-to-play' arcade fighting game based on creepypastas! Enjoy and review! Parodies street fighter, Tekken and Mortal Kombat together! Includes the characters bio and abilities, too. Involves 15 creepypasta characters, like Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Ticci Tobby, SCP and even Zalgo! Complete for now...
1. Introduction

Creepypasta- The Final Night.

Is an arcade fighting beat-em-up for PS3 and PS4! The game itself is free from PSN, the catch is that 2 characters can be paid for, so you have early access to them, and the online pass for this game is $10. Those aside, this game got game of the year. Release date: August 20, 2014

There are 9 starters and 6 unlockables, not counting DLC

-Available characters-

Slenderman

Jeff the killer

Jane the killer- locked, complete arcade with Jeff

Laughing Jack

Eyeless Jack- locked, complete arcade with Laughing Jack

Skin taker

Seedeater

The Rake- locked, complete arcade with skin taker and seadeater

Mr. Widemouth and Grinny Cat

Hoody and Masky- locked, complete arcade with Mr. Widemouth and Grinny Cat/ or pay $5

Ghost Sally

Kate Chaser

Ticci toby- locked, complete arcade with Sally and Kate

SCP 173

Lord Zalgo- locked, complete arcade with everyone else!/ or pay $10

-available stages-

South America- The woods

Great Britain- Zalgo's lair

Unknown- SCP base

Great Britain- Spooky Swamp

Europe- Old Church

North America- Graveyard Shift

Russia- Russian sleep experiment

North America- A dark Alley

North America- Empty Hospital

-Controls-

X- block

O- special

[]- attack 1

Δ- attack 2

[]Δ - grab move

XO- guard break

OΔ/O[]- Rage mode

R1/R2/L1/L2- Taunts

-List of modes-

Arcade mode: Go through a character's story, all can access but Zalgo and DLC

Versus: offline one player against computer or another player

Online mode: $10 access, can do ranked online or even set up lobbies

bonuses: View bonuses you unlock through playing the game


	2. Slenderman

Creepypasta- The final Night,

Slenderman! He is a starter character, and possibly the mascot of creepypasta

Entrance 1: Slender slowly walks to the camera while being far away. Camera fans to something else, and goes back and shows Slenderman very close to the camera.

Entrance 2: Slenderman walks to camera with hands behind his back and tentacles waving in the air.

Attack []- punches the opponent, while a tentacle follows.

Attack Δ- uses tentacles to rapidly slash at opponents, 3 times.

Grab []Δ- pulls opponents close with two tentacles and throws them on ground.

Break XO- does a quick uppercut

Special O- pulls opponent close and chokes them with tentacles and throws them away.

Taunt L1- crosses arms and tentacles wave in air.

Taunt L2- teleports, leaves smoke. Then quickly reappears in same place

Taunt R1- does a 'come on' with hand while tentacles wave in air.

Taunt R2- quickly writes a note and throws it away.

Victory screen 1- Slenderman face appears at camera as it starts to static on and off, like game over in games.

Victory screen 2- Slenderman uses tentacle and makes a hole in opponents chest.

Final Night- Like a Fatality, but will first say "It's over!" Then if you execute the command 'up,O,X,down' you will get a cut scene of Slenderman grew in size as a giant. He then takes his tentacles and rips apart the enemies limps. Then it will say "Good Night!" written in blood

Arcade intro- Slenderman was killing yet another unnamed victim, when he sees a note he didn't write. It read "Are you really the best creepy killer!? Go to these locations to claim you are the best!" Slenderman quickly accepted the challenge.

Before fight with Zalgo- Slenderman goes inside Zalgo's lair. Zalgo laughs at him and dashes right in front of slender.

Arcade outro- Slenderman absorbs Zalgo's energy from the corpse, gaining eyes, ears, nose and a mouth. He laughs like Zalgo before leaving.

Default Costume- Normal suit as in games, black suit with gray face

Alternate Costume- Gray suit and black face as costume.

Extra Costume- Red suit and gray face as costume

-bonuses-

Slenderman game- play original Slenderman game, unlock by completing Arcade with Slenderman

Entrance 2: unlock this entrance by beating five matches with Slenderman in versus mode.

Victory 2: unlock this screen by beating ten matches with Slenderman in versus mode.

How to final night- Will show how to use his final night finisher. Unlock by using final night once, or beat arcade with Slenderman on hard.

Extra costume- unlock by beating twenty matches with Slenderman in versus mode.

Arcade film- view Slendermans journey in arcade mode, unlock by completing arcade once with slenderman


	3. Jeff the killer

Creepypasta- The final Night,

Jeff The Killer. A starter character, and a complete phyco killer. Mainly uses knifes.

Entrance 1: Jeff walks in twirling his knife in his hand.

Entrance 2: Jeff chuckles grabbing his knife

Attack []- knife stab

Attack Δ-Knife throw

Grab []Δ- grabs opponent and stabs them then kicks then away.

Break XO- knife slice

Special O- slam knife in opponents skull

Taunt L1- Twirls knife in hand

Taunt L2- Juggles knife in hand

Taunt R1- Sharpens two knifes together

Taunt R2- waves knife in front of his face

Victory screen 1- Jeff picks up the body of his victim. He then whispers, "Time to go to sleep."

Victory screen 2- Jeff takes out his knife and shouted,"Time to go to sleep."

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command,"left, O, right, X" really quick, Jeff will do what victory screen you selected. He says "Time to go to sleep," reaching his knife. He then slits their throats, making the head roll to his feet. "Good night!" The announcer says and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- Jeff the Killer was following Jane, when he sees her reading a note. She leaves and drops the note. Jeff reads it and his smile got bigger. It read,"Dear Jeff and Jane, follow these directions to settle the fight." Jeff grabbed his knife and went on.

Before fight with Jane- The two meet in a dark all. "Let's settle this," Jane said. Jeff nods grabbing his knifes.

After fight with Jane- Jeff was about to deliver the final blow, when Jane forms into Zalgo and faces Jeff again.

Default costume- pale smile with black suit

Alternate costume- pale smile with white suit

Extra costume- pale smile with blue suit

-bonuses-

Entrance : unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Jeff

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Jeff

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Jeff

Arcade film- view Jeff's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once.


	4. Jane the killer

Creepypasta- The final Night,

Jane the killer, unlockable after finishing Jeff in arcade. She also uses knifes. She has a few minor differences from Jeff below.

Entrance 1: Jane takes out her knife and blows a kiss at the enemy

Entrance 2: Jane shakes her head and mutters,"Don't go to sleep. You wont wake up."

Attack []- knife stab

Attack Δ- lights lighter and throws it at enemy.

Grab []Δ- grabs opponent and slashes with knife then kicks then away.

Break XO- knife slice

Special O- Uses machete and slashes at enemy

Taunt L1- Twirls knife in hand

Taunt L2- Juggles knife in hand

Taunt R1- licks blood off of knife

Taunt R2- blows a kiss

Victory screen 1- Jane kisses the corpse before taking out her knife.

Victory screen 2- Jane shakes her head and walks away.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command,"X, right, O, Left" really quick, Jane will pour a gallon of gas on the enemy. She will then light it on fire, burning them to death. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- Jane the Killer was following Jeff, when she sees him reading a note. Jeff leaves and drops the note. Jane reads it. It read,"Dear Jeff and Jane, follow these directions to settle the fight." Jane grinned reaching for her machete.

Before fight with Jeff- The two meet in a dark alley. "Let's settle this," Jane said. Jeff nods grabbing his knifes.

After fight with Jeff- Jane was about to deliver the final blow, when Jeff forms into Zalgo and faces Jane again.

Default costume- black hair, blue jacket

Alternate costume- black hair, red jacket

Extra costume- blonde hair, green jacket

-bonuses-

Entrance : unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Jane

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Jane

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Jane

Arcade film- view Jane's journey, unlock by beating her arcade mode once.


	5. Laughing Jack

Creepypasta- The final Night,

Laughing Jack is a starter. His weight gives him defence, but this clown is slow at movement.

Entrance 1: Laughing Jack makes and evil laugh

Entrance 2: Laughing Jack has his back turned eating candy. Then stops and faces the opponent.

Attack []- squeezes a toy horn making water squirt out.

Attack Δ- arm claw

Grab []Δ- grabs opponent, laughs and throws them on the ground.

Break XO- weak burp breaks their guard

Special O- slashes knife

Taunt L1- holds hands to stomachs, tilts head back and laughs

Taunt L2- honks nose a few times

Taunt R1- laughs at enemy while pointing

Taunt R2- throws candy and them

Victory screen 1- Laughing Jack holds his chest while doing a long evil laugh

Victory screen 2- Laughing Jack laughs dumping and entire bucket of candy on the victim.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command,"Down, Down, Up, Δ" really quick, Laughing Jack will use a machete and cut open the opponents stomachs and fill it with candy. He then laughs. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- Laughing Jack was talking to Kate Chaser and Ticci Toby. He gave them candy then rushed away. He then stepped on a paper. He pocked it up and laughed after reading it. It read,"I will have the last laugh,"

Before fight with Zalgo- Laughing Jack enters Zalgo's lair. Zalgo shouts,"I will have the last laugh." Jack gets offended and gets ready

After fight with Zalgo- Laughing Jack keeps on laughing as he continues to cut Zalgo with his knife. Laughing Jack laughs harder as he begins to leave, but he gets a heart attack and falls down cold.

Default costume- red and white costume

Alternate costume- black and white costume

Extra costume- orange and purple costume

-bonses-

Entrance : unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Laughing Jack

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Laughing Jack.

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Laughing Jack

Arcade film- view Laughing Jack's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once


	6. Eyeless Jack

Creepypasta- The final Night,

Eyeless Jack is an unlockable character. You can unlock him by completing laughing Jack's arcade mode once

Entrance 1: Eyeless Jack points to the opponent with a knife.

Entrance 2: Eyeless Jack grins at the enemy tossing the knife around.

Attack []- Hatchet slice

Attack Δ- knife stab

Grab []Δ- grabs opponent, then pushes them away.

Break XO- a hard kick

Special O- drop kick

Taunt L1- Does Cena's "Can't see me" pose.

Taunt L2- Rubs where his eyes would be

Taunt R1- mimics eating something

Taunt R2- waves arm in air, trying to feel opponent.

Victory screen 1- Eyeless Jack 'stares' at the camera, as it zooms into his face

Victory screen 2- Eyeless Jack uses machete to open opponents cut as the camera fades away.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command,"Δ,O,UP,UP,DOWN" really quick, Eyeless Jack will use a machete and cut open the opponent's stomach and eats their guts. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- At night, Eyeless Jack was about to finish off teenager, when a camera flashed in the bedroom. Eyeless Jack quickly left the room. He then hears killer Jeff and Jane fighting. He takes out his knife and joins their fight.

After fight with Zalgo- Eyeless Jack absorbs Zalgo's magic, gaining brown eyes. He snickers, before using two knives to blind Zalgo

Default costume- black suit, blue face paint

Alternate costume- blue suit, black face paint

Extra costume- green suit, blue face paint

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Eyeless Jack

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Eyeless Jack.

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Eyeless Jack

Arcade film- view Eyeless Jack's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once


	7. Skin Taker

Creepypasta- The final Night,

Skin Taker, or Pirate Percy from the creepypasta Candle Cove is an interesting character, let's take a look

Entrance 1: "You have to come inside," Skin Taker says.

Entrance 2: Pirate Percy makes pirate noises.

Attack []- Sword Slice

Attack Δ- Sword stab

Grab []Δ- grabs them, slashes at face with knife

Break XO- bite

Special O- impale sword

Taunt L1- Swings sword in hair. "Yoo Hoo, Yoo Hoo," he shouts.

Taunt L2- Uses pirate hat to mimic 'hats off to you'

Taunt R1- Acts shocked and says, "Shiver me' bones"

Taunt R2- flashes on and off with skin on him.

Victory screen 1- "See you next time folks," Skin Taker waves

Victory screen 2- The opponents body falls to the ground, and rats and bugs go toward it. Skin Taker swooshes them away and smiles at the body as he takes out a knife.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command,"LEFT, X, RIGHT, []" really quick, Skin Taker looks at the camera. "To grind your skin," he shouts, before peeling off some of the opponents skin from the leg. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- Skin Taker saw a newspaper article about Zalgo and other mysteries. "I must have their skin," he rushed off.

Before fight with Zalgo- Zalgo invites Skin Taker inside his lair. "I like your skin, I think I'll take it," Skin Taker shouts to Zalgo. "Bring it on," Zalgo replies.

After fight with Zalgo- The Skin Taker is shown on a family t.v. channel, he takes Zalgo's skin live in front of millions. The entire coast is shocked with fear, not knowing that this is real or not.

Default costume- White bones, black clothes

Alternate costume- black bones, white clothes

Extra costume- Red Bones, red clothes

-bonuses-

Candle Cove episodes- View 10 short clips from Candle Cove; unlock by winning 10 online matches with Skin Taker. Last episode is just static, like SPOILER Mike's mom said he was watching the entire time.

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Skin Taker.

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Skin Taker.

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Skin Taker

Arcade film- view Skin Takers's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once


	8. Seed Eater

Creepypasta- The final Night,

Here is Seed Eater's list of moves

Entrance 1: Makes animal noises as he walks up to the platform

Entrance 2: the camera here's knocking sounds, before Seed Eater is fully shown.

Attack []- punch

Attack Δ- dark blast

Grab []Δ- grabs them, slashes at torso with claws

Break XO- Claw

Special O- rapid claw swipes

Taunt L1- Gets on knees and howls at the moon.

Taunt L2- grins widely at the screen

Taunt R1- his fur goes wild as he growls at the enemy

Taunt R2- eats a hand of a baby.

Victory screen 1- Seed Eater walks over to the enemy. It uses it's dark coat to cover the screen.

Victory screen 2- It growls as it eats a human leg whole, while turning around and walking away.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "DOWN, O, UP, Δ" really quick, Seed Eater will devour the opponent without chewing. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- Seedeater kills his victim, when he reads the story they were writing on the creepypasta wiki. "I am not the rake," he growls exiting the building.

Before fight with Rake- Seedeater ses the rake. "Rip off," he says. "No, you are," the Rake says going after seedeater

After fight with the Rake- The Rake quickly turns into Zalgo and faces the seedeater.

Default costume- Black

Alternate costume- white

Extra costume- Red

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Seed eater

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Seed eater.

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Seed eater

Arcade film- view Seed Eater's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once


	9. The Rake

Creepypasta- The final Night,

The Rake, unlockable by completing Seed eater and Skin Taker

Entrance 1: A girl screams "He is the rake." The rake grins as he teleports into the battlefield.

Entrance 2: The Rake comes out from a puddle of blood.

Attack []- headbutt

Attack Δ- bite

Grab []Δ- grabs them, slashes at torso with claws

Break XO- Claw

Special O- rapid claw swipes

Taunt L1- random animal noises

Taunt L2- grins widely at the screen

Taunt R1- his fur goes wild as he growls at the enemy

Taunt R2- shown with bloody skull in hand, before throwing it away.

Victory screen 1- The Rake bends over toward the opponents body. He turns his head to the camera as it flashes white

Victory screen 2- The Rake easily picks up the enemy as he makes animal noises

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "O, LEFT, Δ, []" really quick, the Rake will rip the opponent to shreds with his claws. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- The Rake kills his victim, when he reads the story they were writing on the creepypasta wiki. "I am not seed eater," he growls exiting the building.

Before fight with seed eater- The Rake sees seed eater. "Rip off," he says. "No, you are," seed eater says going after the Rake

After fight with the seed eater- Seed Eater quickly turns into Zalgo and faces the Rake.

Default costume- Black

Alternate costume- white

Extra costume- Red

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with the Rake

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with the Rake.

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with the Rake

Arcade film- view the Rake's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once


	10. Widemouth and Grinny Cat

Creepypasta- The final Night,

Welcome our first team of fighters, Mr. Widemouth and Grinny cat. The player mostly controls Widemouth, with Grinny following him, ready for assistance.

Entrance 1: Grinny meows as Widemouth gets out a box of knives.

Entrance 2: Grinny cat will hiss at the enemy as Widemouth smiles.

Attack []- headbutt

Attack Δ- knife stab

Grab []Δ- Widemouth grabs opponent as Grinny will scratch at leg, before the enemy falls down.

Break XO- throw Grinny, she will bite opponent and jump off them.

Special O- throw Grinny, if succeed, she will constantly scratch at opponent.

Taunt L1- Grinny Cat meows

Taunt L2- Grinny Cat will do a backflip

Taunt R1- Widemouth juggles three knives

Taunt R2- "Let's play," widemouth shouts

Victory screen 1- Grinny Cats meows as she sleeps on the dead body

Victory screen 2- WIdemouth pets Grinny. She purrs in his hands

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "Δ, DOWN, LEFT, UP " really quick, Grinny meows as she rests on the opponents body, while widemouth takes out a knife and plunged it into the enemies skull.. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- Widemouth was in the woods, when Grinny Cat gives him a letter. He reads it. "A fighting tournament? Let's go have some fun," Widemouth said

Before fight with Zalgo- The two enter Zalgo's lair. "Play time's over," Zalgo shots. "This is the final round Grinny," Widemouth says.

After fight with the Zalgo- Widemouth and Grinny tie up Zalgo, and he is forced to permanent playtime. Grinny is then seen with aura around her as she slowly transforms...

Default costume- Black fur Widemouth, black fur Grinny

Alternate costume- white fur Widemouth, white fur Grinny

Extra costume- Orange fur Widemouth, Black and white fur Grinny

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with them

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with them.

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with them

Arcade film- view their journey, unlock by beating their arcade mode once


	11. Hoody and Masky

Creepypasta- The final Night,

A new team of fighters, you will control both Hoody (Brian) and Masky (Timmy). You unlock them by beating Widemouth and Grinny's arcade mode once

Entrance 1: They give each other high fives, before facing the opponent

Entrance 2: Hoody grabs a knife, as Masky grabs a hatchet

Attack []- double punch

Attack Δ- double kick

Grab []Δ- Both grab opponent and inflict damage to them, before throwing them on the floor

Break XO- Masky will do a karate chop

Special O- Hoody will slash with a machete

Taunt L1- Hoody sighs, Masky shakes his head

Taunt L2- Hoody smokes a cigar, as Masky plays with his hand

Taunt R1- Masky sighs, Hoody shakes his head

Taunt R2- Masky smokes a cigar, as Hoody plays with his hand

Victory screen 1- They huff standing back to back with each other.

Victory screen 2- The two do an epic bro fist as the camera zooms in on the fist.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "[], O, DOWN, RIGHT " really quick, Hoody will stab the opponents chest area, and Masky will quickly stab the opponents cranium. Blood gushes from the two areas, as the enemy falls flat on the ground. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- Hoody and Masky charged at each other with knives, when SCP 173 walked past the two, dropping a noge. Hoody picks it up. "A tournament," he said. "And we are as a team in it," Masky said. "Tell you what, after we win, we will settle our fight," Hoody said. "Deal," Masky said shaking hands with him.

Before fight with Zalgo- Hoody and Masky nod to each other, as they open up the door to Zalgo's lair. "Not even a tag team, can beat me," Zalgo shouts.

After fight with the Zalgo- As Zalgo dies, Hoody and Masky smirk at each other, before rushing cueing the credits.

Default costume- Yellow coat Masky, Red coat Hoody

Alternate costume- White coat Masky, Black coat Hoody

Extra costume- no mask or hood costume

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with them

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with them.

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with them

Arcade film- view their journey, unlock by beating their arcade mode once


	12. Ghost Sally

Creepypasta- The final Night,

OK, here is Ghost Sally, just a little girl in a gown, carrying a teddybear

Entrance 1: "Wanna play," Sally waves happily

Entrance 2: plays jump rope

Attack []- slap

Attack Δ- swing teddy

Grab []Δ- slightly pushes them away

Break XO- throws teddy

Special O- kick

Taunt L1- Hugs teddy bear

Taunt L2- does a giggle

Taunt R1- tosses bear in air, and catches it again

Taunt R2- sings a lullaby

Victory screen 1- She jumps up and down. "Again, again," she screams with joy

Victory screen 2- Dances and signs with her teddy bear

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "[],O,[], UP " really quick, Sally ill sign a lullabye and give the opponent her bear. The bear will then explode and leave no trace of the enemy. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- Sally and Tobby see Laughing Jake. The three talk for a while, and laughing Jake leaves with a note. Sally smiles after Tobby ready it. "This is going to be fun," Sally smiles disappearing.

Before fight with Zalgo- Sally plays hopscotch, when she is teleported into Zalgo's lair. She gets scared at him.

After fight with the Zalgo- Sally smiles at the camera. "I did it daddy," she whispers.

Default costume- White gown

Alternate costume- Black gown

Extra costume- pink gown

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Sally

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Sally

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Sally

Arcade film- view Sally's journey, unlock by beating her arcade mode once


	13. Kate Chaser

Creepypasta- The final Night,

Next is Kate Chaser, based on creepypasta, the Chaser.

Entrance 1: She rushes in with a dagger in her hand

Entrance 2: Kate appears from smoke whispering,"Bleed."

Attack []- hand slap

Attack Δ- knife stab

Grab X- slams them on the ground

Break XO- kick

Special O- throws pen, it'll explode on contact with opponent

Taunt L1- drinks serum

Taunt L2- grows huge then reverts back to normal

Taunt R1- "Coming for you," Kate says pointing

Taunt R2- fondles with pen

Victory screen 1- "Just die," she shouts drinking some serum.

Victory screen 2- "You won't get up," Kate said as the camera zoomed into her eyes.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "DOWN, X, X, Δ" really quick, Kate will poke a needle on the enemies arm. It will spit out purple ooze as the opponents gets dizzy and faints. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- The Chaser is seen chasing Slenderman through the woods. "They will all pay," she whispers

Before fight with Zalgo- Kate sees Toby and Sally's dead bodies in front of Zalgo. "It'll be OK," Kate assures to their bodies, before turning to Zalgo.

After fight with the Zalgo- The Chaser finally defeated Zalgo. She sighs as she sits on his throne chair. "First up, Slender," Kate said. Two guards chained Slender up to an old handcuff plate. He 'looked' at Kate. "Kill 'em," Chaser said without hesitation, before the credits cue in front of the screen.

Default costume- White coat

Alternate costume- Black coat

Extra costume- pink coat

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with the Chaser

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with the Chaser

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with the Chaser

Arcade film- view Kate's journey, unlock by beating her arcade mode once


	14. Ticci Toby

Creepypasta- The final Night,

Here is Ticci Toby, you can unlock him by completing Kate Chaser and Ghost Sally's arcade once

Entrance 1: "For my sister," Ticci says getting out his machete.

Entrance 2: Toby takes a machete from Clock Work, before smirking at the enemy as she runs away.

Attack []- punch

Attack Δ- machete slash

Grab X- throws them aside

Break XO- throws 2 machete's, acts like bomberangs

Special O- slashes with machete

Taunt L1- Licks blood from machete

Taunt L2- "Something about this guy," Toby starts

Taunt R1- "Who am I," Toby says shaking his head.

Taunt R2- juggles two machetes

Victory screen 1- "Lyra," he whispers leaving

Victory screen 2- "What am I doing," he whispers leaving

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "Δ, L1, R1, DOWN" really quick, Ticci Toby will move out of the way, as a car comes out of nowhere and hits the enemy. The car crashes with the opponent in the wreckage of the car crash. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- Ticci Toby awakens and sees Slenderman. Slender gives Toby a letter. "A fighting tournament. Maybe that will help gain my memories back," Toby said joining Slenderman

Before fight with Zalgo- Ticci Toby enters Zalgo's lair. "You must pay," Toby said. Zalgo laughs. "Oh really? Am I the murderer," Zalgo said as he teleports to the boy. "I don't have any clue what you are talking about," Ticci says.

After fight with the Zalgo- Ticci snaps shouting. "My father was abusive and I killed him? Oh my and I burnt down my entire neighborhood?" Ticci Toby rushed out of Zalgo lair and looked apon the horizon. "I must know more," Toby says.

Default costume- Grey and black

Alternate costume- Grey and blue

Extra costume- Blue and grey

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Ticci Toby

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Toby

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with Tocy

Arcade film- view Toby's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once


	15. SCP 173

Creepypasta- The final Night,

DOn't even blink, because here is SCP 173! Our production team choose it out of all the monsters from the SCP category, so let's take a look

Entrance 1: Growls as it stomps in

Entrance 2: Groans as it confronts the enemy.

Attack []- monster claw

Attack Δ- monster tail

Grab X- throws them all across the stage

Break XO- monser slash

Special O- monster bite

Taunt L1- stomps and roars

Taunt L2- howls to the moon

Taunt R1- stomps and howls

Taunt R2- moans at the moon

Victory screen 1- SCP 173 escapes a cage and faces the enemy

Victory screen 2- SCP 173 stomps and licks its lips.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "UP, UP, O, []" really quick, SCP 173 eats the opponent. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

Arcade intro- all the SCP's were in the base, when Zalgo sets them all free. He smirks leaving a message to meet him later.

Before fight with Zalgo- SCP 173 roars as Zalgo confronts the beast. "I created you, now bow," Zalgo demands. SCP 173 roared before attacking.

After fight with the Zalgo- SCP 173 defeats Zalgo, before gathering up the entire clan of SCP's from all around the world. SCP 173 becomes there ruler and goes out to destroy everyone and give them a reason to fear them.

Default costume- Grey

Alternate costume- orange

Extra costume- Blue

-bonuses-

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with SCP 173

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with SCP 173

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus mode with SCP 173

Arcade film- view SPC 173's journey, unlock by beating his arcade mode once


	16. Lord Zalgo

Creepypasta- The final night

Last character is Lord Zalgo. He cant be used in arcade mode. To unlock him, you must complete arcade with everyone else.

Entrance 1: laughs evily as he appears from smoke

Entrance 2: "he comes," a set of eyes says, before revealing zalgo

Attack []- shadow claw

Attack Δ- shadow strike

Grab X- throws them behind his back

Break XO- shadow bite

Special O- shadow blast

Taunt L1- laughs evilly

Taunt L2- crosses arms huffing.

Taunt R1- "I am the lord," he shouts

Taunt R2- howls at the moon

Victory screen 1- "I win," Zalgo laughs as the enemy is covered in black aura

Victory screen 2- Zalgo laughs as the enemy turns into a clone of himself.

Final night- like a fatality, but the announcer will say,"It's over!" Then if you execute the command, "O,[],X,UP" really quick, shadow fog covers the enemy as they are teared apart easily. The announcer says,"good night." and the letters appear in blood red.

default costume- black shadow

Alternate costume- white shadow

Extra costume- purple shadow

-bonuses-

film: a movie unlocked by winning using Zalgo online five times

Entrance 2: unlock by winning 5 times in versus with Zalgo

Victory 2: unlock by winning ten times in versus with Zalgo

Extra costume- unlock by winning 20 times in versus with Zalgo


End file.
